Healing Heart
by docsangel
Summary: Luna moves across the country to be with her brother for a fresh start, a year after losing her husband. Is she ready to move on? Will she find someone that makes her want to love again or will she spend the rest of her life without the love she wants to find.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Standing up from beside my late husband's grave, I kiss my fingers and touch his stone one last time. "I need this new start. Please don't hate me." I whisper as I walk away from this grave and head to my car and to my new life. Leaving Georgia, where I have spent most of my life, I head out to Santa Padre, California to live with my brother in the hopes of a fresh start. Pulling away from the cemetery, I know this is what I need to do. Picking up my phone, I call my brother. "Hello?" he answers. "Hey Gilly. I just wanted to tell you I was heading out. Had to say goodbye first." I tell him. "You okay Luna?" he asks. "I will be. I need this Gil." I say. "I know sis." he says. "Are you sure you're okay with me moving out there?" I ask. "Hell yeah. I have you a dorm set up at the clubhouse and Bishop said you could work in the office and help Chucky so you got a roof and a job waiting on you." he tells me. "Thanks for this brother. You know I love you right?" I ask. "Love you too sis. Just be careful and check in every few hours and let me know you're okay." he says. "I will." I say and we end the call. I start driving and make it all the way to just across the Texas state line before finding a motel for the night. Picking up my phone I call Gilly. "Hey brother." I say when he answers. "Where are you?" he asks. "Just crossed the Texas state line. Found a room for the night. Should be there about this time tomorrow if everything goes well." I tell him. "Good. How are you holding up?" he asks. "I'm okay. Been concentrating on the trip." I tell him. "Okay, well get some sleep and call me when you head out in the morning." he tells me. I agree and end the call. Getting a shower, I head to bed and fall right to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I get my things together and head out. Calling Gilly, I tell him I am heading out and will see him soon. I make it to the address he gave me around six that evening and call him right before I get to the gates. There is a guy standing there to open the gate when I get there and I see him get on his bike and ride behind me to get back to the clubhouse. Pulling up, my brother is standing there waiting on me. I get out of the car and he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug and the tears start to fall. "You made it." he tells me. "God I missed you." I tell him. "I missed you too sis." he says before pulling away from me. "Prospect, can you get her bags and park her car in one of the bays so I can check it out tomorrow? Take her things to her dorm." he says and the prospect says "Got it." before I hand him the keys and he does as he's asked. "Let's head inside to meet everyone." he tells me and I nod.

Walking into the clubhouse with Gilly, everyone turns to look at us and start walking over. "Pres, this is my sister Luna. Sis, this is my Pres, Bishop." Gilly says. "Welcome Sweetheart." he tells me. "Thank you and thanks for helping me." I say. "You're family. It was never a question." another man says. "Luna, this is Riz, Taza, Hank, Angel, Coco, and Creeper." he tells me. "Nice to meet you guys." I say and they all come and shake my hand and welcome me. Gilly and I walk to the bar and there's a man behind the bar with freaky hands. "Chucky, this is my sister Luna. Can you get her a plate?" Gilly says and Chucky nods and says "Welcome Princessa." I smile softly and he goes to do what he was asked. "We'll let you get settled in a couple of days and rest before you start working in the office. Let you get to know everyone a little." Bishop says and I say "You all don't know how much this all means to me." and my eyes tear up a little. "Sorry." I say and my brother pulls me into his side. "Gilly said you're from Georgia. What made you leave?" Angel asks. "I lost my husband a little over a year ago and decided I needed a fresh start. Time to move on. Gilly made me realize that just because his life stopped doesn't mean mine did." I say and they all smile. "Well, you have an entire clubhouse full of family to help you get started. Whatever you need you tell us." Hank says. "Thanks again." I say. Chucky walks out with a plate of empanadas. "Your brother said this was your favorite." Chucky says. "Thank you Chucky." I say as I take a bite and my eyes roll into the back of my head. "They were never this good in Georgia." I moan and the guys start laughing.

A little later, we are all sitting around and we're talking and I see Creeper's arm in a sling. I hear Gilly, Angel and Coco standing to the side with the Prospect and they are speaking in Spanish and I see Creeper watching them and can tell he can't understand them. I hear what they say and look at Gilly and say "Excuse me? You said what?" Gilly looks at me and knows that look. He knows he's in trouble. "Please tell me you guys didn't." I say and they all look at me confused. "Just because Creeper doesn't understand Spanish doesn't mean I don't. You should all be ashamed." I say. I look at Creeper and ask "Creeper, what's your favorite dessert?" He looks at me confused and says "Peach Cobbler. Why?" I stand up and say "I'm going to make you some." Angel looks and says "That sounds good Chica." I look at him and say "You guys don't get any. Only Creeper." I say. "Why only him?" Coco asks. Gilly says "Because we're in trouble. She only makes her famous desserts for special occasions like Christmas or your birthday. She's punishing us and gonna let him eat it in front of us." Gilly says and I say "Serves you all right." Creeper looks at me and asks "What did they say?" I look at him and say "Said they told the doctor to give you a sex change and make the lips pretty and soft like Coco's mama. Which is kinda odd that he knows what hers are like." I say before heading to the kitchen.

A little later, I bring out the entire cobbler for him with a spoon and he digs in. Angel goes to get up to leave and Gilly says "Dude, you better sit down. She's not above beating your ass." Angel sits back down when I look at him. We hear laughing over to the side and see Bishop standing there with Hank laughing. "Princessa you stay here as long as you want." After Creeper finishes off the cobbler, I take the dish to the kitchen to wash. He follows me in there. "You didn't have to do that." he tells me. "I know." I say before going back to washing the dishes. "Thank you. They like to pick on me because I don't know Spanish." he says. "Guess I'll have to teach you. Just don't let them know." I tell him. "You got it Princess." he says before kissing my cheek and walking out to the main room.

Later that night, I walk over to the guys and say "I think I'm gonna call it a night." Kissing my brother's cheek, I say good night and head to my dorm. Laying down on the bed, I feel my eyes get heavy before they finally close and I finally pass out from the exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I walk out to the kitchen looking for coffee. Walking in, I see Creeper sitting there with his own and a couple of guys milling about. I go to get a cup and Hank gets one down for me and pours me a cup. "Thanks Hank." I say as he hands me the cup. I take a seat next to Creeper and he says "Morning Luna." I smile and say "Morning Creeper." I look up to see my brother and Bishop walk in. "Guys, we need to head out. Creeper, you good to change your bandages?" Bishop asks. "You guys go ahead. I got him." I tell them and Riz asks "You sure?" I nod. Gilly speaks up and says "She was a nurse once upon a time." They all look at me and I nod. "Not the first time I've had to take care of a bullet wound. Isn't that right Gil?" I ask and he looks down at his shoes. "Seriously?" Bishop asks. "He was fifteen at the time. Figured becoming a nurse was the best thing to do if he was going to be stupid." I tell them and they laugh. "See you two later." Hank says before they all walk out. Gilly walks over and kisses my cheek and says "Call me if you need me." I nod and say "Be safe." He nod before walking away and I hear Angel say "How is she single?" I just shake my head.

After coffee I look at Creeper and ask "Come on. I have my medical bag in my dorm." I tell him and he follows me. Walking into my dorm, I close the door and tell him to sit on the bed. He does as I ask and I get my bag. I help him take off his sling and his tank top and notice how tone he is. I concentrate on what I'm doing and slowly take the bandage off. I clean the wound and put on a clean bandage before helping him get his tank top back on and his sling. We walk back out to the main room, still barely saying anything. He heads to a table and Chucky walks out with two plates. Sitting them both on the table, I follow him over and he says "I'll be back with your juice." I nod and take my seat next to Creeper. "Thanks for this." He says as he points to his shoulder. "No problem. Feels good feeling useful again." I tell him. "You didn't before?" he asks. "It's not that. Just, after my husband died, I just gave up for a while. Refused to move forward and just didn't want to be here anymore." I tell him. "I get it. But you gotta live your life. I know if it were me, I wouldn't want you sitting back giving up. I would want you out there living life, finding love again, being happy." he tells me. I look at him and smile softly. "That's the plan." I tell him. "You know, I didn't even take my wedding rings off until I made it to the hotel the other night? I decided that if I'm starting a new life, it's time to leave the old one behind." I tell him. "That's good though. Means you're ready to move forward." he says. About that time, the guys come in and Bishop says "Templo brother." Creeper stands and goes to grab his plate and I say "I got it. Go." He kisses my cheek and says "Thanks again Princess." before walking into Templo.

After they get done with their meeting, Gilly walks over and says "Let's talk." My brother and I have never kept things from each other and we weren't starting now. We walk out to one of the picnic tables and Bishop and Taza walk over with him. "We were talking and I know you don't have your license here but we need someone we can count on incase someone gets hurt." he tells me. I look at Bishop and say "I was a surgical nurse. I can do patchups and maybe pul bullets but after that, I'm limited." I tell him. "That's good enough for me. But we need you to know, it is completely up to you if you help us but what you see here stays here." Bishop says. "Gilly and I have always had full disclosure and we have always had the agreement that we don't see shit, don't hear shit, don't know shit." I tell him. "Would you be okay helping us out?" Taza asks. "Of course. You're giving me a place to stay and a job. I got your back just like you have mine." I tell them and they smile. "Thanks Sweetheart." Bishop says. They walk away and Gilly asks "Something going on with you and Creeper?" I look at him and see him smiling. "Nothing like that. It's just been nice to talk to and he's been nice." I tell him. "You know if you want to move on, he's a good guy. Loyal, protective, you can trust him." he tells me. "Gil, I just got here. But I will keep an open mind." I tell him. "That's all I ask. You don't need to stay closed off. Being with someone else doesn't mean you forgot about Travis. He would want you to move on and be happy." he tells me. "That's what Creeper said too. That I need to move on and be happy." I say. "You talked to him about Travis?" he asks. "A little." I say. "Good. We gotta head out for a bit. You gonna be okay here?" he asks. "Yeah. Chucky and Creeper are here. I'm good." I tell him. The guys come out to head out and I tell them all "Be safe." They all nod before pull away from the clubhouse. I walk inside and see Creeper sitting on one of the couches and when he sees me he pats the seat next to him. I walk over, sit down and he asks "You okay Princess?" I smile softly and say "Getting there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The guys have been gone for a little bit and I am still sitting on the couch talking to Creeper. "Wait. How old were you again?" he asks. "Eighteen. He hated my job. He swore up and down I was stripping and I couldn't get him to understand I was just a cage girl." I tell him. "A cage girl? Okay, you gotta explain that one." he tells me. "You've seen in movies, the clubs where the girls were in cages dancing? Like Go Go Girls?" I ask and he nods. "Same thing. But our uniforms were tight, long sleeved crop tops that stopped just below the tits and hip hugger booty shorts. At the bottom of the cages were boxes where people could put tips in there. I easily made $350-400." I say. "A week?" he asks. "A night." I tell him and his eyes go wide. "I made more than most strippers and didn't have to take my clothes off. I made him come to work with me to see what I did and he finally stopped bitching about it." I tell him. "Damn Mama." he says shaking his head. "What happened to being a nurse? How did you end up on that route?" he asks. "How do you think I paid for college? I wanted to be a nurse and then after Travis died, my first night back at work, I froze up. I couldn't focus and decided it was best to step away." I say. "I get it." he says. We sit for a while longer, talking and he says "You really are an amazing woman." I look down, blushing. He reaches a hand over and places it on mine in my lap. "This okay?" he asks. "Yeah. It is." I say softly. "Tell me more about you." I tell him. "Born and raised in LA. Single mom. Dad split when I was three. Dropped out of school when I was fifteen and ran the streets. Mom died about ten years ago and I moved here. Met Bishop and joined the Mayans." he says. "Sorry about your mom." I say. "Sorry about your husband." he says.

That evening, the guys come in and Creeper and I are sitting on the couch laughing. The guys walk over and Gilly asks "What's so funny?" I look at him and say "I was telling him about the time we went to that haunted house. The girl you took with us? Remember what happened when we went into the room of clowns?" I ask and he starts laughing. "I forgot about that." he says. "What happened?" Coco asks. "I wanted to go to a haunted house because I love them. He was seeing this girl and she wanted to go so it was just the three of us. She was petrified of clowns and one of the rooms was nothing but scary clowns. I'm talking like Pennywise clowns. Before we even made it out of the room, one of the clowns got right up on her and scared her so bad the poor girl literally pissed herself. Funniest thing ever." I say and we all start laughing. After a little longer, Bishop says "Come on Creeper. We're heading to Vickie's for the night." Creeper nods and stands up. I stand and say "Have fun guys and be careful." I say before kissing my brother's cheek and heading to the dorm. I know what Vickie's is. It was nice talking to Creeper but I'm sure the whores at Vickie's can do more for him than I can. I lock the door and head to the shower before heading to bed and falling asleep but this is the first night that I have not gone to sleep thinking about Travis...but Creeper instead.

The next morning, I wake up after tossing and turning most of the night. I walk out to the main room and get coffee. Sitting at the bar, drinking my coffee, the guys come walking in. Gilly comes up and kisses my cheek. "How'd you sleep?" he asks. "Good. You have fun?" I ask. "Oh yeah." he says and I roll my eyes. I turn to say hello to everyone and see Creeper and see a hickey on his neck. I look at Bishop and ask "You ready for me to start today?" He nods and says "Just be in the office in an hour and Chucky will show you the ropes." He tells me and I nod. I take my coffee and head to my dorm to get dressed. I look in the mirror and think 'What was I thinking. Maybe moving on isn't such a good idea.' I move to my purse and get my wedding rings back out and put them back on before finishing up and heading out the door.

I walk into the office and see Chucky already in there and he asks "You starting today?" I nod and say "Yep. Where do you want me?" I walk behind the counter and he starts showing me how to do the paperwork. He moves on to do something else while I start calculating the numbers and Creeper comes in and says "Here you go." before handing me his paperwork. "Thanks." I say simply. "You okay?" he asks. I look up at him and smile softly and say "Yeah. Just don't want to screw up." He says "You're doing fine." before kissing my cheek and walking back out the door. I watch him walk away before shaking my head and and taking a deep breath. "You okay Luna?" Chucky asks. I look at him and before I can say anything he says "There's a mirror in there." and points to the bathroom. I nod and head inside. I get myself together for a minute before coming out and finishing out the day.

Once we close up the office, my brother comes to me and says "Come on. Let's go for a ride." I nod and get on the back of his bike. He starts the bike and we head out of the lot. We ride for a bit before pulling up to an area in the middle of the desert. We get off the bike and we walk over to an area where there's a fire pit set up. He lights the fire and we take a seat around the fire. After a bit, he says "You put them back on." I don't say anything but just nod. "Why?" he asks. "Just realized I wasn't ready to move on yet." I say. "Why not?" he asks. "Gil, I miss him. I miss him so fucking much." I say and the tears start to fall. He pulls me into his side and I sob. "Luna, you've got to let go. You have to move on." he tells me. I sit up and wipe my eyes and say "I can't. I had so much fun talking to Creeper but I realized I just need to concentrate on me. I can't do it." I say. "You have to move on. Travis wouldn't want you to…" he starts and I cut him off. "You have no idea what Travis would want. Don't you dare talk to me about moving on. Just don't." I say before standing up and heading towards the bike, sobbing. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. "It's okay sissy." he says as he holds me. "I can't do this Gil. I can't." I sob. "I know. It will get better. I promise." he says. After I get myself calmed down, he asks "What happened with Creeper?" I shake my head and he says "Nope, full disclosure, remember?" Taking a deep breath, I speak. "He's been good to me and I love talking to him but it wouldn't work out." I tell him. "What makes you think that?" he asks. "The hickey on his neck. I wouldn't be enough for him." I say. "Bull shit." he tells me. "He's into you." he says. I just shake my head. "We should head back. I have to work in the morning." I tell him and he nods knowing I don't want to talk anymore.

We pull up to the clubhouse and head inside. I kiss his cheek and say goodnight to everyone and head down the hall to the dorm. I get almost to my dorm when I hear someone call my name. Turning, I see Creeper walking up. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm fine Creeper. See you in the morning." I say as I slip into my room and feel the tears start to fall. Creeper walks out to the main room and sees Gilly there. "Can we talk?" he asks. Gilly nods and they head outside. "Is she okay?" Creeper asks. "No. She's not." Gilly says. "She likes you man. You're the first person she's even spent time with since Travis died a year ago. When she was laughing with you is the first time she actually laughed since he died. You're good for her man and I hate to see her alone for the rest of her life." Gilly says. "I like her too man. She's the coolest chick and smart and funny as hell." Creeper says. "Then show her. And coming back from Vickie's with hickies on your neck isn't how to do it. She put her fucking wedding rings back on. Crying and telling me that she can't move forward and that it wouldn't work out for you and her. She says she wouldn't be enough for you." Gilly says. "What do I do man?" Creeper asks. "Show her she's the only one. My sister doesn't believe in grand gestures and shit like that. Simple shit. She doesn't do cocky flirting. Just make time for her. She's going to try to push you away for a beat. Don't give up on her. Took Travis six months before she even agreed to have a first date but once they went out, she fell." Gilly says. "How long were they together?" Creeper asks. "Together a year when they got married and married three years before he died and he's been gone a year." Gilly says. "Shit." Creeper says. "Look, I'll help you. Tomorrow's Saturday. We're all going to Vickie's. I know exactly how to help you get her. We'll get everything set up while we're working tomorrow and I'll make sure that Chucky keeps her in the office." Gilly says. "Thanks brother." They bro hug and both head back inside and get all the guys in templo to plan out what to do to help me move forward...with Creeper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, I get up and don't have to be at work for another couple of hours. I get dressed and see the box sitting on top of the dresser. I get the box down, sit on the bed and open it. I pick up the first picture and just look at it like I have a million times before when there's a knock on the door. "Come in." I say. The door opens and in walks Creeper. "Morning Princess." he says as he walks inside and closes the door. "Morning Creeper." I say and look back down at the box, putting the picture back in there. He walks over and sits next to me and looks at the box. "Are we okay?" he asks. I don't look at him but say "Yeah. We're good." He looks at me and asks "Why did you put your rings back on?" I pick up a picture and say "This was Travis." He takes the picture and looks at it and asks "Who's this with him?" He puts the picture back and picks up another one and looking at it. "I've looked at these pictures a million times over the last year. There was something I didn't tell my brother about the night Travis died." I tell him. He doesn't say anything but puts his hand on my lower back to show his support. "The night Travis died, he was in a car accident but he wasn't alone. She was with him. When I went to get his things from the car a few days later, I found this box in the trunk. They'd been seeing each other behind my back. He was with her when he died. They were both killed on impact." I tell him. "Shit." he says. "Why are you staying devoted to him then if you know he was cheating on you?" he asks. "Because, if I stay devoted to a dead man, I don't get hurt again." I tell him as the tears start to fall. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him and just holds me while I cry. I feel him place a kiss to the top of my head as I cry.

After I get myself together, I start to get ready for work and he leaves me alone to get ready. I walk out to the main room to get coffee and just look down at my wedding rings. Gilly walks over and I decide to tell him what happened. "Can we talk?" I ask. He nods and I lead him to my dorm. Taking the box, I open it and pull out a picture and hand it to him. "What's this?" he asks. "That is a picture of my husband." I say. "I see that but who's the chick?" he asks. "That would be his girlfriend. The night Travis died, his girlfriend was in the car with him. They both died on impact." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "Why are you telling me this?" he asks. "I need you to understand why I can't move on. Not right now. I need to figure out what I did wrong to make him cheat before I can be with anyone else. I don't want to make the same mistakes someone else that I made with him." I tell him. "You think this was on you?" I hear Creeper say from the door and I just nod. He steps into the room and says "This was on him. You have no clue how amazing you are." he tells me. "Don't do that. You can't spend the night with whores and then tell me how amazing you think I am. Just don't." I tell him before walking out of the room and leaving both of them standing there.

I clock in and get to work. Anytime I need something signed, I just put it in the folder and Chucky walks it out there. I don't really feel like talking to anyone today. That evening, it's time to clock out and my brother comes in and says "Go change into something comfortable. We have a surprise for you." I nod and head into the dorm. I put on a pair of leggings and an oversized long sleeve shirt with my uggs. Walking back out, Gilly says "Come on." I follow him out to the back lot and see a screen set up with an old projector. "Gilly?" I ask. "Remember all the nights we used to sit out and watch movies all night on the side of the house?" he asks and I nod. "Well, one Saturday a month, we're doing it again. Family night." he tells me and I look at him shocked. I look over at the old projector and ask "Is that?" He smiles and says "It's Abuela's old one. Got all those old movies too." he tells me and my eyes tear up. "Come on. We have the bed of the truck set up." Creeper says. I climb into the back of the truck as everyone gets settled into the truck beds around us and Gilly starts the first movie. I look at the screen and start laughing. "What?" Creeper asks. "I can't believe it. Tommyknockers?" I ask and Gilly nods his head yes. "This was my favorite movie when I was younger." I tell them and they all smile. I lean back against the pillows and pull one of the blankets over me and feel an arm go around me. I look up and see Creeper smiling down at me. He leans over and whispers "Get comfortable Princess."

Two movies later, I see the guys all dozing off and it's just me and Creeper awake. Creeper moves to start the third movie and I tell him "Just turn it off." He does as I ask and moves back beside me. I look around at the guys and smile softly. "No matter what was going on, me and Gilly always had movie night. I could be having the worst day and none of it mattered when we fired up the projector. I can't believe he still has it." I say softly. He moves to lay down and says "Come here." I just look at him and he says "I just want to talk." I move to lay next to him and he turns on his side, facing me and wraps his arms around me and I finally let him. "I like you Luna." he says and I don't say anything. He tilts my face to look at him and says "All I want is a chance. Let me prove to you you're worth it." he says. I place a hand on the side of his face and see him close his eyes. "Just be patient with me, okay?" I ask. "Anything you need Princess." he whispers. I run my thumb over his bottom lip and take a chance. I've not even let anyone hold me like this since Travis. I lean up a little and place a soft kiss to his lips and he kisses me back just as softly. Looking into each other's eyes, he smiles softly and I snuggle closer to him and fall asleep in his arms.

Waking up the next morning, we're alone. He's still sleeping so I just lay there thinking about things. I see my hand on his chest and see my wedding rings still sitting there and then think about how he was cheating on me the night he died. I feel the sleeping bag being pulled around us tighter and notice him stir a little. Our entire bodies are intertwined as I look up at him. "Morning Princess." he whispers. "Morning." I whisper back. I put my hand on his cheek and lean up to kiss him. He deepens the kiss just a little and I say "I think I want to try this. But I still need you to be patient with me." He kisses me again and says "Like I said last night. Anything you need. But I want this. I want you to be my girl." he says. "We'll get there." I tell him.

We get up and head to the clubhouse and once we walk inside, we head to the bar for coffee. Gilly walks over and asks "You okay?" I look at Creeper next to me, his hand on my lower back and say "Getting there. I do need you to help me with something." I tell both of them. "What's that?" Gilly asks. "Can you light a fire in one of the burn barrels?" I ask and he nods. "I'll be right back." I tell them and walk to my room. I look at my wedding rings and take them off, placing them in my jewelry box. I take the box of pictures that were in Travis' trunk and walk out to the main room. "Gilly has the barrel lit. Just waiting on you Princess." Creeper says. I lace my fingers with his and he lifts my hand to kiss my knuckles and notices the rings gone. "Time to heal my heart." I tell him. We walk outside and see the guys standing around the barrel and they all look at us and smile. "Are you sure about this?" Gilly asks. "Yeah. I need this. I have to let go in order to be happy. He was cheating on me and was with her when he died. He doesn't deserve anymore of my life." I tell them and they all smile. I take out the pictures and start tossing them in one at a time. Once the box is almost empty, I see an envelope in there. I never opened it. "What's that?" Creeper asks. "I don't know. I never opened it. Guess it's time to." I say. I open the envelope and see an ultrasound picture with her name on it. I feel the tears start to fall and Creeper pulls me close and tells me "It's okay Princess. I got you. I got you baby." as I sob. Gilly takes it from me and looks and says "Shit. Luna, I'm sorry sis." They all look at us confused. He looks at me and I nod. "It's an ultrasound picture. He was having a baby with another woman." he says. "That's the one thing I couldn't give him." I say. "What do you mean Princess?" Creeper asks. I pull away from him and say "I can't have kids. I had ovarian cancer when I was sixteen and had to have a hysterectomy." I tell them. Creeper pulls me to him and says "That doesn't change anything. You're still mine." I look up at him and he says again "Your still mine." I lay my head against his chest and Gilly tosses the ultrasound picture into the fire and they all leave Creeper and I alone to talk. I pull away from him and ask "Are you sure you still want me?" I ask. Cupping my face he says "Absofuckinlutely." before crashing his lips with mine in a kiss that leaves me breathless. I snuggle against him and we just watch the fire burn away my past.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stand there, staring at the fire, when I feel Creeper kiss my temple. I wrap my arms around his waist and without saying anything, I look up at him and kiss him softly. He looks at me and caresses my cheek before kissing me deeply. "Come on." he says, taking my hand. He leads me into the clubhouse and to the bar. "Pour us some shots Chucky and keep them coming." Creeper says. "You gonna try to get me drunk?" I ask. "No. I'm going to get you drunk and then I am spending the rest of the night snuggled in bed with my girl." he tells me. I just shake my head. Three shots in, the rest of the guys come over and once everyone has a shot in their hand, I raise my glass and they do the same. "Here's to saying goodbye to the the past and hello to a new day." We all clink glasses before downing the shot. The more I drink, the more drunk I get. The more drunk I get, the closer Creeper holds me. I look up at him and he sees how drunk I am. I start running my nails up and down the back of his neck and he closes his eyes. I lean up and whisper "Let's go to bed Creeper." before taking his hand and leading him down the dorm.

Walking into the dorm, I pull him to the bed and we start stripping down for bed. Laying down, he pulls me close and I kiss him deeply before moving to pull him over me. He breaks the kiss and looks at me. I look at him and ask "Are you okay?" He kisses me softly and says "We gotta stop." I look at him and see it in his eyes "Oh." I say as I pull away from him and go to get up. Fuck. "Hey." he says as he grabs my hand to stop me. I pull away again and say "It's okay." He grabs my hand one more time and says "I want to. Just not while we're both drunk." he says and I look at him confused. He pulls me back to the bed and pulls me to lay down, facing him. He places his hand on my cheek and says "I want to. Trust me. I really want to but not when we're drunk. You deserve better than some drunken hook up." he tells me. I nod and say "I'm going to get a drink." I shake my head and throw my clothes back on before leaving to room.

I walk down the hall and grab a bottle of Jack and head outside to the picnic tables. I sit on top of one and take a long pull of the bottle. I hear someone come outside and he sits next to me. Taking the bottle from me, he says "Talk to me." Creeper says. "I'm fine." I say, reaching for the bottle but he doesn't let me. "Creeper give me the goddamn bottle." I say, my emotions all over the place. "Not until you listen to me." he tells me. "You already said what you needed to say." I tell him. "No I didn't." he says. He gets up and stands in front of me, between my knees and says "I want you so goddamn bad. But I don't want our first time to be us both drunk. I want to be able to take my time and enjoy it. I want to make sure you enjoy it. Luna, all I want is you." he tells me and I shake my head. "You remember the other night when we went to Vickie's?" he asks and I lower my head. "I didn't hook up with anyone. One of the girls was kissing on me but when it came down to it, I couldn't bring myself to do it because the entire time I was thinking about you. You baby. Just you." he tells me. I finally look at him and he crashes his lips with mine and I'm completely breathless when we separate. Putting his forehead to mine, he says "I only want you baby. But I want to treat you like the Princess you are. Not like a drunk hook up." he tells me. "Are you sure? You can still walk away, no hard feelings." I tell him. "You're stuck with me. You're mine baby just like I'm yours." he says. I have tears falling down my face as he kisses me again. I feel more passion and more love in that one kiss then I have ever felt in my entire life. When we separate I say "I'm sorry I freaked out on you." Putting his good arm around me and pulling me as close as he can, he says "Freak out all you want baby. I'll still be here when you stop spinning." I look up at him and say "Thank you Creeper." He kisses me again and says "It's Neron." I put my head against his chest and we just stay wrapped around each other before going back to my dorm and snuggling up in bed just talking and kissing before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, Creeper is on his back and I have my head on his bare chest. Kissing his chest softly, he starts to stir. He turns on his side and wraps both arms around me and holds me close. "Morning Princess." he says. "Morning baby." I say. He tilts my head up and kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss as I pull him to hover over me. He breaks the kiss and looks at me. "We're sober now." I say. "That we are." he says before kissing me deeply as we start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to me nice and slow with the only sound being the small moans coming from me and him whispering to me how beautiful I am. "Don't stop Neron. Please baby." I moan. He kisses me again as I find my release and he finds his with me. Still inside me, he whispers "You're mine baby." I smile softly and say "All yours Neron." before he pulls out of me and lays next to me. I put my head on his chest while he holds me close.

After laying together for a while, we get dressed and head out to the main room in search for coffee. Walking up to the bar, I see Gilly sitting there and I walk over and sit beside him. "Morning Gil." I say. "Morning Luna." he says before kissing my cheek. "You good?" he asks. "Better than I was." I tell him. "What happened last night?" he asks. "Just overthinking shit but I'm good now." I tell him and he sees the love bite on my neck. "I see that." he says and I look at him confused. "Marking her already?" he asks Creeper and I look at him and lightly smack his chest. "Gotta make sure everyone knows she's mine." he says and I can't help but smile. I snuggle up to Creeper and look up at him and before I can as he leans down and whispers "You're all I need baby."

We head out to work and once the day is done, Bishop comes in and says "Come on guys. We're going to Vickie's." Bishop looks at me and says "You too." I look at him shocked and he says "Can't let him be the only one not getting laid." Bishop says and I bury my face in Creeper's chest. "Let's pack a bag." Creeper says. We get to the dorm and I ask "You going to be able to ride with your shoulder?" He nods and says "It's a lot better. Been working it most of the day and it's holding up." he says. "Okay." I say simply and we head out to the bikes to head to Vickie's.

When we walk in, Vickie greets us and asks "Who's this?" Gilly speaks up and says "This is my sister Luna. She's Creeper's girl." Vickie looks at me and says "Well, welcome Sweetheart. It's good to meet you." she says. "Thanks Vickie." I say. We all sit around and Vickie asks "How long have you been here?" I am sitting in Creeper's lap and he's holding me close and I say "Moved here a couple of weeks ago. Needed a fresh start." I tell her. "Well, you need anything you let me know." she tells me. "I appreciate that." Creeper turns my face to look at him and kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss just a little bit. "This why you went to bed alone the other night?" she asks. "Yeah. We weren't together but I was already into her." he says and I snuggle closer. I look up and see one of the girls watching us. Creeper whispers in my ear "Don't worry about her." I look at him and it's like he knows that I am asking if it was the one that he got the hickie from last time and he nods his head yes. I whisper in his ear "Take me to bed Neron." He smirks and says "Looks like we're calling it a night guys." before we stand up and he leads me to the room we will be staying in. We walk into the room and he pulls me to the bed and we start shedding clothes and spend the entire night making love, talking and kissing. "You're mine Neron." I say. "Hell yeah I am." he says and I start laughing. I caress his face as we look into each other's eyes and just spend the night together...alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, we get up and dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. Instead of letting me sit in one of the chairs, Creeper pulls me into his lap and we drink our coffee while we talk to the guys. I look at my brother and he smiles at me, seeing me smiling again. After talking for a while, we head back to the clubhouse. "Templo." Bishop says. Creeper kisses me softly and heads into templo with everyone else. After the doors are closed, I step outside to the picnic tables by the cage and just enjoy the quiet. Sitting there for a little bit, my phone rings. "Hello." I answer. "Luna Hastings?" the voice asks. "This is she." I say. "This is Mr Johnson from the Tennessee state parole board. We have you listed as the child of Davis Hastings?" he asks. "Yes." I say. "We are calling to inform you of the release of you father from the correctional facility." he tells me. "You released him?" I ask in shock. "Yes ma'am. He was released this morning." he tells me. "Do you have any questions?" he asks. "No. Thank you for letting me know." I say as I end the call and sit in shock. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Creeper with a panicked look on my face. "Baby? What's wrong? Talk to me." he says concerned. I start looking around searching for my brother. "I need Gilly." I say. He cups my face and makes me look at him. "Baby, talk to me." he says. "They released him. They fucking let him go." I say. "Who baby?" he asks. "Our father." I say and he calls for Gilly and when he sees me panicking he comes running. "What happened?" he asks. "He's out." is all I say and he runs his hand down his face. "When?" he asks. "This morning. Parole board called me." I tell him as Creeper holds me closer, not letting me go. "Fuck. I need everyone in Templo. I'll get them together but I want you in there too Luna." he says and I just nod. As he walks away, Creeper says "I won't let anyone hurt you." he says. "Neron if he finds me, he's going to kill me." I tell him. "I won't let that happen. You're my Old Lady. I got you." he says. "Old Lady?" I ask. "Yeah baby. Old Lady." he says before kissing me softly.

Walking into templo, they all take their seat and Creeper holds out the seat next to him for me to sit. "What's happening brother?" Bishop asks as he sees me sitting next to Creeper and him holding my hand and kissing my knuckles to comfort me. "Me and Luna have a problem. She got a call a little bit ago from the parole board in Tennessee where our old man has been in prison for the last fifteen years. He was released this morning." Gilly says. "What do we need to know?" Bishop asks. Gilly looks at me and I start talking. "The reason he was sent to Prison is because of me. I testified against him." I tell them. "What did he do Sweetheart?" Taza asks and Creeper squeezes my hand for support. I pull my hand from his and say "From the time I was seven until he was arrested when I was fifteen, he was molesting me. The night he was arrested, our mother walked in on him raping me and he attacked her. Killed her right in front of me. Threatened to kill me and then raped my mother's dead body right in front of me. Made me watch. Told me that if I said anything he'd kill me. Apparently the neighbors heard the screaming and called the cops. By this time, Gilly had already moved out of the house and didn't know it was happening. The cops arrested him and he was charged with rape, abuse to a corpse, murder, child molestation, among other charges. We were told he would never see the light of day. That he would never get parole. But they released him this morning and called me to tell me after he was released." I tell them. Creeper grabs my hand and pulls me into his lap and holds me close. "We won't let anything happen to you." Creeper says. "You're familia. We'll protect you." Hank says and I nod. Creeper wipes the tears from my face. "You're already living here but from here out, you don't go anywhere without at least two of us with you. Understand?" Bishop asks and I nod my understanding. "Head on out and get something to eat baby. We won't be long." Creeper says. I kiss him softly and do what he says but before I leave the room, I say "Thank you guys." They all nod before I walk out the door. Once the door is closed, Creeper says "This fucker ain't touching my Old Lady." They all nod and Gilly tells them everything else they need to know about our father.

A little later, I am sitting at the bar, looking at a cup of cold coffee when the guys walk out of Templo. Creeper and Gilly walk over and say "Let's talk." I nod and we head to my dorm. Walking in, Gilly closes the door and I sit on the bed with Creeper next to me and my brother leaned against the dresser. "I called the parole board and they said he put down that he was staying with his wife here in Santo Padre." he tells me and my eyes go wide. "Oh God." I say as it sinks in. "That means he's here." I say. "Yeah. Or will be soon. I did get the info of who his wife is and they don't live far from here. Prospect is headed that way to watch the house to see when he pulls up but us not knowing what he looks like now, makes it more difficult to watch for him. "I remember what he looks like." I say softly. "I know. But we don't want you involved in this." Gilly says and I nod. "You know we're going to kill him right?" Creeper asks. I look at him and say "I know. I'm okay with that. Means he won't get to me and he won't hurt anyone else." I tell him and he kisses me softly. "You should get some rest." Gilly says before kissing my cheek and walking out the door. Creeper moves to lean against the head of the bed and says "Come here." I go to move beside him but he pulls me between his legs. I lean back against him as his arms go around me. "I'm so fucked up. Creeper…" I start. "Hey. Look at me." he says and I look up at him. "You're my Old Lady. Nothing changes that." he says before kissing me softly. "You know, when I was with Travis, it was never like this. I never felt completely safe. Always looking over my shoulder. Always overthinking things." I say. "You feel safe with me?" he asks. "Yeah. I do." I tell him. "You know I would do anything for you right?" he asks. I move to straddle him and say "I know you would. That's why I can honestly say that I'm falling in love with you." he smiles softly and says "I feel the same way Princess." He kisses me softly and we just take and kiss until I start to yawn. Laying down, he pulls me close and says "I love you my queen." I look up at him and smile and say "I love you my king." He kisses me one more time before we fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, we get up and head to the office to work. Sitting in the office, the prospect comes in and says "There's a delivery for you." I walk outside and Angel and Coco walk up. "What's this?" Angel asks. "I don't know." I say. The guy gets the delivery out of the truck and I see it's a bouquet of yellow roses with baby's breath. I sign for the flowers and the delivery guy leaves. I take the card and read it. My eyes go wide and I start going into a panic attack. Coco is in front of me in a second and helping me get my breathing under control. Prospect had gone to get Creeper and Gilly and as soon as I see them, I run into Creeper's arms. "Baby? What's wrong?" he asks. I hand the card to Gilly and he reads the card _My precious little girl. Miss me?_ It reads. "Fucker found her." Gilly says and Creeper feels me start to panic again. He cups my face and says "I won't let him get you. I promise baby." he says. "You have to stop him Neron. Please." I beg. He pulls me closer and tells the guys "He's fucking dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little later, the Prospect calls Bishop. "Yeah...okay...send me a picture and take him to the warehouse." he says before ending the call. His phone dings and he shows the picture to Gilly. They look at me and I stand and walk over to them with Creeper right behind me. "This him Luna?" Gilly asks. I look at the picture and turn and bury my face in Creeper's chest. "That's him." I cry. "We'll get the guys together. We leave in five." Bishop says. Gilly walks over to me and hugs me. "We'll get him sis. He won't hurt you." he tells me and I nod. He walks away, leaving me with Creeper. He cups my face and says "I won't let him get you. I promise." he tells me. "I know baby. Just please be careful." I say. He kisses me softly and says "I will baby. I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too." He goes to walk away and looks over at Riz. "I got her brother." he says. Creeper kisses me one more time before walking out the door. When he walks outside, he tells the guys "This fucker is mine."

They pull up to the warehouse and Angel and the Prospect have my father tied to a bench with a gag in his mouth. Creeper and Gilly walk up and he looks at Gilly and glares. "Glare all you want Pop. It ain't me that's got it in for you." Gilly says. He looks around at the rest of the guys and his eyes land on Creeper. Gilly speaks up again. "You killed mom and you raped my sister. You're a sick fuck. But I get to just sit back and enjoy the show." he says before stepping back. Creeper walks up and says "You get off on scaring my girl? Luna is mine. You don't get to look at her. You don't get to touch her. And you damn sure don't get to be there when I make her my wife. I'm gonna enjoy making your bitch ass suffer." Creeper says and the rest of the guys, Gilly included, smirk at him saying he's going to marry me. After torturing him and using the elsie maker on him, Creeper finally puts a bullet in his head. They clean up and head back to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, they don't see me. Riz walks over to Creeper and says "She's in her room. Said she wanted to try to rest. I been checking on her." Riz says. "Thanks brother." Creeper says and Gilly nods his thanks. They both walk down the hallway to my dorm and slowly open the door. I turn to see who it is and see them there. I jump up and run into Creeper's arms. I hug him tight and then hug my brother. "Thank you." I say to both of them. My brother kisses my cheek and sees his way out. I walk back over to Creeper and he says "He won't ever hurt you again. No one will." he tells me. "Thank you Creeper. I don't think I could ever thank you enough." I tell him. "I know how you can." he says and I think he's talking about sex but he says "When you're ready, be my wife." I look at him shocked and he says "Be my wife." I smile softly and say "Of course baby." He kisses me deeply before we start shedding clothes and he lays me down and makes love to me all night long.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. Walking out to the bar, I see Creeper sitting next to my brother. I walk over and Creeper pulls me to stand between his legs and kisses me softly. "Morning baby." I say. "Morning Princess." he says before kissing me again. I lean against him with his arms around me and see my brother smiling. Creeper goes to stand and I move to let him. He takes my hand and leads me out to the picnic tables by the cage. "I have something for you." he says. He reaches into his kutte and says "I did a little shopping this morning. Been looking at this since you first got here." he says and I look at him confused. "I meant what I said when I said I wanted you to be my wife. When you're ready." he says as he pulls out a simple but beautiful diamond ring. "Neron?" I ask. He gets down on one knee and says "I love you Luna Hastings. Will you please do me the honor of becoming Luna Vargas?" I smile wide and say "Yes baby. I will." He smiles just as wide and puts the ring on my finger before kissing me deeply. "I love you Luna." I smile and kiss him one more time and say "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After spending most of the day working, we decide to have a party that night to celebrate Creeper and I getting engaged. He's sitting on one of the couches with me on his lap when one of the sweetbutts comes over and brings us fresh beers. "Congrats you two." she says before walking off. Creeper turns my face to look at him and kisses me softly. "I love you Creeper." I whisper. "I love you too Princess." he says softly. After spending time with everyone, we head to bed. Climbing into bed, he hovers over me and we start to shed clothes in between kisses. He enters me slowly and starts to make love to me nice and slow. Once we reach our release, we are laying there facing each other with his arms around me. Snuggled into his chest, I am finally happy. Neither of us say anything for a few minutes until I look up at him and say "Thank you." He looks at me confused and I say "For bringing me back. Neron, I was done. I had accepted that I was going to be alone after Travis died. I just couldn't stop trying to figure out what I did wrong to make him cheat. It's hard knowing you can't do the one thing that a woman should be able to do but you know and you still love me." I tell him. "Baby, there are other ways to start a family. When we're ready we'll do what we need to do." he tells me. "Would you be open to just going to the courthouse and getting married?" I ask. "You don't want a wedding?" he asks. "Been there. You saw how that turned out. I just want to marry you. Tomorrow." I tell him. He looks at me a little shocked and I sit up. "Unless you don't want to. I mean, you just proposed and if you want to wait, that's fine, just…" I start to ramble and he cups my face and kisses my lips softly and whispers "Tomorrow is perfect." I look at him and he says "I just didn't think you would want to that soon. Hell, I would have married you the day you got here if I thought you would have agreed to it." he tells me. "Are you sure Neron?" I ask. "Fuck yeah. Tomorrow you're going to be my wife. My wife." He says before kissing me again. I look into his eyes and can't help but smile.

The next morning, we walk up to the bar and see Gilly standing there. "Morning brother." I say. "Morning sis." he says back. "You think you could help us with something today?" I ask him as Creeper walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "What's that?" he asks. "Giving me away?" I ask. He looks at me with a huge smile on his face before jumping up and pulling me into a hug and says "Hell yeah. When?" he asks. "We're meeting the lawyer at the courthouse in an hour." I tell him. "What's going on?" Bishop asks as he walks up. "We're going to the courthouse in an hour to get married." Creeper tells him. "Nah. We'll do it here. I'll call the lawyer and we'll get you a minister here." Bishop tells me. "You sure?" I ask. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says "Absolutely." I hug him and look at Creeper and he's smiling.

Two hours later, we have a minister friend of the club and our marriage license. "Do you Neron Vargas take Luna Hastings to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?" Creeper looks at me and smiles and says "I do." and I can't help but smile. "Do you Luna Hastings take Neron Vargas to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?" he asks. "I do." I say. "With this ring, I the wed, to honor, cherish and protect through all of my days." Creeper says as he slips the wedding ring onto my finger. "With this ring, I the wed, to honor, cherish, and obey through all of my days." I say as I slip the ring onto his finger. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the minister says and Creeper pulls me to him and kisses me deeply and passionately and I can't help but feel the love this man has for me. When we break the kiss, we look at our family as they all come up to congratulate us and we get the party started to celebrate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning and the bed is empty. As I sit up, the dorm door opens and in walks Creeper with a tray of food. I sit up against the headboard and he places the tray on the bed and sits next to me. "Good morning wife." he says smirking. "Good morning husband." I say laughing. "Thought I'd treat you to breakfast in bed." he tells me. I lean over and kiss him and my hand instantly caresses his cheek. I love this man so much. He sits next to me and we start eating and I ask "So, what's the plan today or are you just not going to let me leave the bed?" He smirks and says "That sounds like a good idea. I want you to be so satisfied that you can't fucking walk." he whispers against my lips and I feel my core ache. "Challenge accepted Neron." He kisses me one more time and says "But first we eat."

After we eat, he puts the tray on the floor and sits back against the headboard next to me. I move to straddle him and kiss him deeply. He sits up and I feel his hard member grinding against my center. "I need you Neron." I whisper. I raise up and he moves my panties to the side and I feel him slide his hard member into my warm, wet, heat and I start to slide up and down, moaning his name as I find my release. He turns us over where he's hovering over me and continues to thrust in and out hard and fast and I can't help the moans and whimpers that come from my mouth while he's causing me so much pleasure. I've never felt anything like this before. After finding release after release, he finds his inside me. Putting his forehead to mine he says "I love you Luna Vargas." I smile at the use of my new last name. "I love you too Neron. Always baby." I say.

After talking for a while, another round in bed and another in the shower, we walk out to the main room to get something to drink. "Wow. Didn't think we'd be seeing you two today." Bishop says. "Had to give the wife a break." he says. I sit on one of the bar stools and wince. I see Creeper smirk and I lightly smack his chest. "Problems Princessa?" Bishop asks. "Not at all Pres." I say and they both laugh. My brother walks up and asks "You okay?" I nod and he sees Bishop and Creeper smirking. "Shit. I don't need to know that shit." Gilly says and we all start laughing.

A while later, Hank comes up and says "Gotta head out Creeper." Creeper looks at me and kisses me softly before heading out with the guys. I head back to the dorm to actually relax until they come back. Sitting in bed, I get a text from Creeper. _Won't be back until late. Don't wait up. Love you babe._ I smile and send back a text _Be safe. Love you._ Before turning in and getting some sleep.

I hear the door open and close and look at the clock on the nightstand. It reads 2:24am. He gets undressed and slips into bed and that's when I smell it. Perfume. Of course they went to Vickie's. And it starts. He wraps his arms around me and I hear his breathing even out telling me he's sleeping. I just lay there awake. It's happening again. We just got married and it's already happening. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't let him know that I know. Hell, I should be used to it by now.

The next morning, I get up before he does and get ready for work. Walking out to the main room, I pour a cup of coffee and head out towards the office. Passing my brother, he asks "You okay?" I look at him and say "Yeah. Just not had my coffee yet." I walk away hoping he believed me. A little later, Creeper comes in to clock in and walks over to me and kisses me softly. "Woke up and you were gone." he says. "Yeah, thought I'd get an early start. Catch up on a few things." I tell him. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I'm good." I tell him. He kisses me one more time before heading out to work.

At lunchtime, the prospect comes in and tells me "Lunch is in the clubhouse." I nod and say "I'm good. I just want to get things done." I tell him. He walks out the door and five minutes later, Creeper walks in. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah just not hungry. Want to get this shit caught up." I tell him. He walks over and pulls me to him and I let him. Putting his arms around me, I lay my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "Talk to me." he says. I look up at him and cup his face and say "I'm fine baby. I promise." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "You need to eat." I nod and say "I'll eat later. Just not hungry." He nods and kisses me one more time before heading into the clubhouse to eat.

After the work day is done, I walk out of the office and my brother stops me. "Let's go for a ride." he tells me. I nod and head to his bike. We pull out of the yard and ride for a while. Pulling up to the same spot we did before to talk, we get off the bike and he says "Talk to me." I just look at the fire he started and say "It's like it's starting all over again." I tell him. "What's starting Luna?" he asks. "When Creeper came in last night, he smelled like perfume." I tell him and he realizes what I'm saying. "Shit. Lu, he didn't do anything. He sat downstairs with me the entire time. One of the girls was rubbing up on him but the minute that he said he wasn't interested she backed off. Her perfume was really strong. I ended up getting my dick sucked by her. She didn't touch him." he tells me. I just look at the fire. "You know, I want so much to believe that. But, hell look how long Travis was cheating on me before I found out. I probably still wouldn't know if she wouldn't have been with him in the car." I tell him. "Creeper ain't Travis. He didn't cheat on you." he tells me. "I hope not. I just have that fear, you know?" I ask. "I know. But he wouldn't do that to you. That man loves you more than anything." he tells me. "I hope so." I say. We sit a little longer talking and he still reassures me that Creeper didn't do anything with anyone and after a while, we head back to the clubhouse.

I walk inside and Creeper walks up and asks "You okay?" I snuggle into his arms and say "I will be. Just working through some shit." I tell him. He takes my hand and leads me outside and the Prospect says "Use my camper." Creeper nods before we head over to the camper door and inside. "Talk to me baby." He says. "When you came home last night, I could smell perfume on you." I say and he automatically realizes where my mind went. "Baby, I didn't…" he starts. "I know. Gil told me." I say. He looks at me and I kiss him softly before straddling him. "I believe you. It's just, that fear in the back of my mind. I know you married me but that doesn't mean you still can't cheat." I tell him. "I know baby but I wouldn't. I love you so goddamn much." he tells me. "Then show me." I tell him, needing that connection and I think he senses that. He crashes his lips with mine before we start to shed clothes and he lays me on the table. Entering me roughly, he thrusts in and out hard and fast, causing me to find release after release before he finds his inside me. Laying on top of me, still inside me, he says "Prospect's gonna have to clean this table." I start laughing and he does too. He raises up and looks at me. "I would never cheat on you. I swear baby." he says. "I know. Just, be patient with me okay?" I ask. "Always baby. Always." he tells me. We get dressed and walk out of the camper and when we do, the Prospect looks at us and Creeper says "Might want to deep scrub that table." He shakes his head laughing and says "Worth it as long as she's smiling." I smile at him and say "I'm good." He nods and heads inside to clean up. We head inside and my brother comes up to me. "I'm okay. We talked and I'm okay." I tell him and he nods. Hugging me he says "You need to talk, if you can't talk to him, find me." he tells me and I nod. Creeper pulls me to the couch and sits down with me on his lap and we spend the rest of the night making out on the couch before heading to bed to make love all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning, I am on my back and Creeper's head is on my chest. I run my fingers over the top of his head and feel him start to stir. He looks up at me and kisses me softly and says "Morning baby." I smile softly and say "Morning Neron." He raises up a little more to look at me and asks "You okay?" I caress his face and say "Yeah baby. I am. I promise." He hovers over me and enters me slowly and makes love to me nice and slow before we both find our release.

Later that day, we are sitting out in the main room and Bishop says "Let's head out to Vickie's." I get up and head to the dorm and close the door knowing that Creeper will want to go. He walks in behind me and I say. "It's okay. Go. I trust you." I tell him as I head to the bathroom to shower. He grabs my hand and says "Come with us." I shake my head. "I'm sure the guys don't want your old lady hanging around." I tell him and pull away. "Baby, you're my wife. I want you there with me. It sucks being there, seeing my brothers hooking up knowing that the only one I want isn't there with me." he says. "And you never thought about finding a girl?" I ask. "Nope. Not once." he tells me and I smile. "The guys tell me they're cool about me going and I'll go. If not, you go and have fun." I tell him before turning away from him. A couple of minutes later, Gilly comes to the door. "You coming?" he asks. "I told Creeper if the guys said they were cool with it I would." I tell him. "Get your shit and come on." he tells me. I start getting an overnight bag together for me and Creeper and head to the main room.

Heading out to the bikes, Bishop walks over and says "Sweetheart you are always welcome to come to Vickie's with us." I nod and say "Thank Bish." before getting on the back of Creeper's bike and we head out. Pulling up to Vickie's, Creeper laces his fingers with mine and we walk inside. A woman walks up and hugs the guys and when she gets to Creeper she asks "This the beautiful wife you were telling us about?" I look at him shocked and he says "You think I don't tell everyone I'm married? I'm proud to be your husband baby." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "I'm Vickie. You're welcome here anytime with or without the guys." she tells me. "Thank you Vickie. I'm Luna." She smiles at me and says "Moon Goddess." I smile and nod. "Well, let's have some fun." she says and we all head to the living room. Sitting around with the guys, they all have a girl and Creeper is sitting in one of the chairs with me in his lap. We are spending more time kissing than talking to anyone else. "Wanna head upstairs?" he whispers. I stand up and take his hand and he stands. "Good night guys." Creeper says. We head upstairs and pulls me o one of the rooms.

Once inside the room, he closes and locks the door. I walk backwards towards the bed, taking my shirt off and he sees I'm not wearing a bra. "Holy fuck." he says. "What are you gonna do Neron?" I ask. He walks over to me and crashes his lips with mine before picking me up and tossing me on the bed. He starts to undress as I finish undressing and he hovers over me. Entering me slowly, he makes love to me all night long. Once we find our release, he says "I love you Luna." I look up at him and he's looking up at the ceiling. "I love you too Neron." I lean up and look at him and he says "You're my world baby. I don't ever want you to doubt that." I smile at him and say "I know I'm still having some issues but baby you are doing everything to reassure me that you love me and want me. I'm completely grateful for you. I promise I'll get there baby. I promise." I tell him. Kissing me deeply he says "I know baby."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, I am still snuggled into Creeper's chest. I feel him start to stir and kiss the top of my head. I look up at him and he kisses my lips softly before pulling me closer. I start to place kisses to his chest and kiss down his stomach as he rolls over onto his back. We are still naked from the night before and I start to softly french kiss the tip of his already hard cock and hear his breath hitch and I can't help but smirk. Without using my hands, I take his hard member into my mouth and start to slide up and down his hard cock. His hand finds its way to my hair and just enjoys what I'm doing to him. "Baby, you gotta stop. That's not where I wanna finish." he rasps. I move up to straddle him and lower myself onto his impressive length. Giving me a minute to adjust, I start to slide up and down, hearing him moan my name as he inches closer and closer to his release. I find mine with him finding his right behind me. "Holy fuck baby." he says as I move to lay next to him. He pulls me into his side and asks "That was fucking amazing. Shit." he says and kisses me hard.

We finally get up and get dressed for the day before going downstairs and he takes a seat on the couch with me next to him. "You good?" my brother asks. "Never better brother." I tell him and I see everyone smiling. "Can I talk to you?" my brother asks and I nod. Kissing Creeper I get up and follow my brother out to the back porch. "What's up?" I ask. "Just checking in. You look different." he tells me. "I'm still having some issues but I'm getting better. Being with Creeper helps a lot. He's always reminding me that he's mine and that he loves me and wants me. He's been really good to me." I tell him. "But?" he asks because he knows me. "I know he's not going anywhere and I know he's not going to cheat but one thing I always wanted was to be a mom. I know he said that when the time came that we would figure it out. I just worry that it won't." I tell him. "Have faith sis. It will happen." he tells me.

We head back inside and head back to the clubhouse. Bishop walks in and is hanging up his phone. "Templo." he says and they all get up and head into Temple. Creeper stands and kisses me. "I love you babe." he says. Smiling I say "I love you more." he kisses me one more time before heading into Temple with the boys. After a little while he walks back out and says "We have to head out. Stay here until I get back." He tells me. "Yeah. Okay. Be safe. All of you." I say and they all nod. Gilly walks over and kisses my cheek and Creeper kisses me deeply and heads out the door without another word.

Pulling up to the meeting point, Galindo and his crew were waiting on him. "We've been watching them for a while now, Angel, Gilly, Coco and the prospect have been meeting with her and getting intel on her. That's how we found out that she had your son." Bishop tells him. He looks at the guys and says "Thank you. If there's anything I can do." he says. Angel looks at Creeper and says "Actually there is. One of the kids, Adelita calls her Mouse. She's a sweet kid but all Adelita does is yell at her. She's scared. I don't think she's there on her own free will. She's the one that told me that it was your son that Adelita has. She deserves a home, man. A family." and looks over at Creeper. "How old is she?" Creeper asks. "Ten I think." Angel says. Galindo looks at Creeper and asks "You wanting to give her a home?" Creeper nods and Galindo looks at his men and says "She doesn't get harmed. You find her, you bring her to the truck. Understood?" he asks and they all nod their understanding. Angel walks over to Creeper and says "I know your Old Lady wants a kid. Mouse is a good kid and needs a good home." Creeper hugs Angel and then looks at Galindo and says "Let's go get our kids."

They pull up to an area just off from the campsite. Angel, Gilly, Coco and the prospect pull up so that she isn't suspicious. Gilly sees Mouse over to the side and she looks scared. He kneels in front of her and asks "What's wrong little one?" She doesn't look at him but says "Nothing." He looks at Adelita and asks "What's wrong with Mouse?" Adelita rolls her eyes and says "She's clingy and I told her to get away from me." He looks at Mouse and says "It's going to be fine little one. I promise." She looks at him and he winks at her. About that time, Galindo's crew come down the hill and open fire on everyone there. Mouse starts crying and grabs Mouse and tells her "I got you. You're safe Bebita." He gets her to the truck and tells her "Stay down. Don't move, okay?" She nods before he closes the door and heads back to the attack. A few minutes later, they all get in the truck and hed to the meeting point.

Once they get to the meeting point, they get out of the truck and Mouse stays close to Gilly. Galindo has his son and Gilly takes Mouse over to Creeper. "Mouse, this is Creeper. He's married to my sister. Him and my sister want to be your new Madre and Padre. Are you okay with that?" he asks. "Mami and Papi?" she asks and Gilly nods. She looks at Creeper and asks "Are you going to yell at me?" He kneels down in front of her and says "Never baby girl. We just want to love you." he says. She smiles softly and nods her head yes. "Can I give you a hug?" she asks. "Yeah." he says and she most to softly hug him and he kisses the top of her head. "You want to meet your mom?" Creeper asks and she nods her head yes.

I am sitting at the bar in the clubhouse when the guys walk in and I see Creeper walking over, holding a little girl's hand. "Neron?" I ask. "Let's talk in the dorm." he says and the three of us head to our dorm. When we get inside and lock the door, he tells the little girl to sit on the bed and sits me down next to her. "Gilly told you about Adelita, right?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "We took down her camp. She had Galindo's son." he says and I look at him shocked. "Before we raided the camp, Angel talked to Galindo, said that there was a little girl that was a good kid and deserved a good home. Telling him about her telling them that it was Galindo's kid she had." he tells me and I look at the little girl and she's looking down at her hands. "We saved her and she deserves a good home and people that love her." he tells me and my eyes go wide and so does me smile. I look at her and ask "Bebita, do you want us to be your parents?" She doesn't look at me but nods her head yes. I kneel in front of her and make her look at me. "Then that's what we'll do. We got you Bebita. You're our el mas preciado." I tell her and she looks at me and smiles before hugging me tight. "Gracious Mami." she says and I can't help the tears that fall and I just hold her tighter. I look at Creeper and he says "Angel's idea." I nod and say "Let's get you something to eat Bebita." She nods and we head out to the main room.

Walking out to the main room, I ask Chucky to fix her a plate and he does. While she's eating, Bishop walks over and says "Galindo just called. They're putting together adoption papers for you guys." I look at him and can't help but smile. I walk over to Angel and hug him and say "Thank you." He smiles and says "Don't thank me. I did this or her as much as I did for you." I can't help but smile. I finally have my family.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***One year later***

I wake up and I am in bed alone. I get up and head to the kitchen and see Neron and Mouse in there cooking breakfast together. "No Papi. Mami does it like this." she tells him and shows him how I roll out the dough for biscuits. "Okay baby girl. You know what you're doing." he tells her before kissing the top of her head. "What are you guys doing?" I ask. "Making breakfast." he tells me. "Morning Mami." Mouse says. "Morning Bebita." I say as I kiss the top of her head. "Go relax. We'll bring it to you when we get it done." Creeper tells me. "How about the three of us make it together?" I ask. "Yay Mami." Mouse cheers and me and Creeper just laugh.

Once breakfast is done, we are sitting at the table as a family and Mouse asks "How did you and Papi meet?" I smile at Creeper and say "Before I was married to your dad, I was married to another man. He was killed in a car accident and your Uncle Gilly talked me into moving out here with him. When I got here, your Papi helped me get past being sad and helped me be happy again." I tell her. She looks at Creeper and says "Papi makes me happy too." and both of us smile at her. She looks down at her plate and I ask "What are you thinking?" She looks at me and asks "Why did you save me?" Creeper cups her face and says "Because you're a good kid. You're special and we wanted you with us. You are so amazing, baby girl, and you deserve to have a family that loves you." he tells her and I honestly couldn't love this man more. Mouse stands up and hugs him and says "Te amo Papi." He kisses her temple and says "I love you too kid."

We clean up the kitchen and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, Mouse runs right towards Gilly. "Tio!" as she runs up to him, he catches her and hugs her tight. "What's up Princess?" he asks. "I helped make breakfast this morning." she tells him. "That's great Novio. Was it good?" he asks and she nods her head yes. I look around the room and see all of the men looking at her and Angel walks up and says "She's a totally different kid than when you got her." I nod and say "That she is." with a huge smile on my face.


End file.
